Corporal's Advance
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Eren overhears a conversation between Levi and Mikasa about Levi's possible "feelings" for him. Levi discovers that Eren is eavesdropping and chases after him... I'm pretty sure you have at least a slight idea of what happens afterwards. Ereri-ish. Based off a dream. /Oneshot.


**Hey guys. Dunno if this is any good or not, but I had an ereri-ish dream last night. As usual, I decided to write it down. Feel free to continue reading.**

* * *

"...Corporal. I don't really understand this whole ""Eren and Levi" thing that everyone is going on about. I thought I'd come to you for clarification." Eren happened to be walking past Levi's tent and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Mikasa mention his name. _What is she talking about...? "Eren and Levi"...?_

Curiosity getting the better of him, Eren quietly walked over to the tent's small opening and peered inside. Mikasa was sitting across from the usual stone-faced Levi, the only light in the tent coming from a small lantern.

Mikasa's gaze softened a bit as she eyed the older man. "Corporal... I am in no position to pressure you for details, but... If you have feelings for him, why not try and show it? Be a little softer around him. Show that you're fond with him. Oh, and... smile."

Levi shook his head, his expression unchanged. "I cannot and will not "smile". Nor will I show him any warmth of any kind. A man of my position must be strong... I won't succumb to such feelings." He stood up abruptly and faced the small opening of the tent. "...I know you're there, Eren."

At that instant, Eren bolted in the opposite direction, startled by what he had just heard from the corporal and his adopted sister, but even more scared of what Levi would do to him since he had caught him eavesdropping!

A second later, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "You." Another second later, that same hand harshly forced him to the ground.

A determined Levi straddled a dazed Eren and stared into his eyes. "It's not appropriate for a soldier to listen in on his superiors' conversations. I thought that a half wit like you could AT LEAST comprehend that."

The whimpering Eren rapidly shook his head back and forth and shielded his face with his arms. "I-I-I'm sorry, Corporal! It won't happen again! Please, don't kill me!"

"Kill you?" Levi snorted, observing Eren's terrified state. "Fucking idiot. How on earth could I have fallen for a dumbass like you? Dammit, now I'm gonna go back on my words to her..." Eren stopped squirming. _Huh?_

Much to his surprise, Levi tore his arms away from his face and practically slammed his lips on top of his own. The corporal forced through his lips with his tongue and maneuvered around the teen's mouth, causing him to let out a moan. Levi wrapped his arms around the younger's knot had si, successfully pulling him closer.

Eren wanted to break the kiss and run for his life, but at the same time, he did not. It felt strangely nice. His thought process barely working properly, he allowed himself to go limp in the corporal's arms. Soon, he even found himself returning the kiss and accepting Levi's advances... Guess it had actually registered with him that he was having a steamy makeout session with the corporal.

It came as an even bigger shock to him when Levi finally pulled away and sat up in front of him. Eren let out an irritated moan and managed to push himself up. "Corporal, why did you stop?!" Levi snickered softly. "So, you DID enjoy it..." Eren turned away so Levi wouldn't see his flushed cheeks. "A-ah, well..."

"Whatever." Eren turned back to Levi. "That's it? "Whatever"?! And what is this shit about "falling for me"?!" The corporal didn't respond to that. Instead he said, "I'm not gonna baby your ass, but... Your sister said I should smile more." He stared at Eren intently for just a few seconds. Within that time span, Eren swore he saw Levi's lips curl in a motion that he'd never thought he'd see. With that, Levi stood up and quickly walked away, leaving a stunned Eren to sit by himself. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day..."

* * *

**Meh, do you think I rated it properly? There was some foul language in it. Review if you'd like.**


End file.
